Routine Visits
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Robin and Slade, and everyone else, have reason to capture Raven and Beastboy's child. Meanwhile Raven and Beastboy just want to live in peace, raise their daughter, and forget about the past. But no matter where they flee, someone will always find them.
1. Chapter 1

Robin was running down a dark alley late at night, chasing the figure before him. They ran with the same speed, neither one got any further ahead. Finally the figure in front stopped, then vanished, just as Robin got to the spot where they disappeared.

"Ugh! God dammit!" he pulled off his mask and started crying, he couldn't stop these days. He knew his friends wouldn't be at the tower when he got back, and so his dignity was ignored. "I want to tell you I forgive you! Do you forgive me?!" he screamed. He got no answer. He kicked a trash can. "Raven!" he thrashed around in the darkness. They would be gone if he went back to the house, so he went back to the tower. Cyborg and Starfire probably didn't even know he was gone.

But they did. He came in and they were there. He told them he would talk about it in the morning, and he went to bed.

_---Somewhere else---_

"Raven? Where you been? Crystal was alone when I got home, and you wouldn't answer your phone. I almost called the police, except in our situation that wouldn't be a great idea." Beastboy said from the living room.

"We have to leave, Gar." She said solemnly. "Robin found the house. He just rang the doorbell, and I ran."

Beastboy looked at her, she was panting. "I'll get the keys, you get the kid." He smiled. He gave her a quick hug and went to the garage.

Raven went upstairs, she thought about anything important that she didn't want to leave behind, but there was really nothing they couldn't replace. She went to the baby's room. She didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful, but she knew she had to. She picked up baby Crystal Logan, cradled her for a moment, then walked quickly down to the garage. She started to set Crystal in the car seat.

"No time, Rae!" Beastboy frantically started the car. Raven Left the car seat and sat in the front with baby on her lap. Beastboy pulled out fast, but carefully, and drove on to their next hiding place.

"How is she?" Beastboy asked after about half an hour.

"I think she might be asleep again." Raven replied. She had a tired tone to her voice.

"Lets stop at the next hotel." he suggested.

"You sure its not to close to the house?" She questioned.

"That doesn't matter. You're tired, the baby's tired, we can risk it to get some sleep. Its past midnight for crying out loud."

"Okay." she smiled at him. He always had good reasoning for everything. They wouldn't be in the situation they were in if he didn't. She dozed off for a while, before Beastboy gently woke her. They had reached a hotel.

"Here. I'll take Crystal and check us in, why don't you get the emergency bags from the back." He was always planing for everything.

"Oh, shoot." Raven said.

"What's the problem?" Beastboy asked, wide eyed.

"I forgot the bags." She sadly reported. Beastboy looked relieved.

"Its okay, I got them." Raven smiled again. He walked off to check them in. Raven watched him go and smiled. She was still smiling when she opened the trunk to get the emergency bags they had packed in case their friends found them. She gasped when she opened the trunk. Slade slipped out onto the ground. Raven was to shocked to move.

"Hello Raven. Having a nice time with your family?" He took a step. He was close enough to touch faces with Raven.

"How did you find us?" She asked. She still couldn't move.

"If Robin found you, don't you think I can to?" He made a movement that suggested he was about to strike her, but Raven was pulled out of the way just in time by Beastboy.

"Gar." Raven was now out of her trance. Beastboy attacked Slade who was soon made his escape.

"Where's the baby?" Raven asked frantically.

"I asked the clerk to hold her while I checked on you." Beastboy quickly explained. They were both running into the hotel. They found it infested with Slade's robot henchmen.

Raven pointed and gasped. Beastboy saw what she was pointing at.

Blood. The clerk had been killed by a stab to the abdomen, she was lying in her own pool of blood on the floor. Raven started to choke in sobs and held her hand over her face. Beastboy looked around for Crystal. The robots now all noticed the two were there, and they started to move towards their prey. In the background, you could hear a baby crying.

"The ol' plan B" Beastboy said with a thumbs up. He was referring to a plan he and Raven came up with, in which Raven goes for the baby and Beastboy covers for her. It was something they couldn't live without.

Raven didn't need to be told twice. She followed her ears towards the baby's crying. She found Crystal, unguarded on the couch in the lobby.

Beastboy was fighting off the immense number of robots that suddenly covered the room. Other guests were coming out of their rooms to see what was causing the noise. Beastboy saw some of them whispering to one another. Pointing at him too. This wouldn't end well.

Raven could see that Beastboy was struggling to keep up with his attackers. She also saw all the hotel guests looking at him. She heard them say, 'Isn't that he green titan? Yeah I thought he died or something' and 'look! Its the missing titan' others said similar things. They didn't seem to notice her. None even spoke about the other missing titan.

Beastboy couldn't let the guests get hurt, and he also didn't want to many people to see him. He wanted Raven's help, but he couldn't call her name out and risk her being discovered too if she wasn't already. Thinking quickly he ran out into the parking lot. The robots followed him, like he knew they would. Now he could let loose. He composed himself into the biggest dinosaur he could, and tore the Slade army to bits. Then, shaking, he sped back into the hotel. There were none left. It was silent, save for Crystal's crying. He made eye contact with Raven, and left the hotel. A minute later, Raven came out as well. She put the baby in the seat this time. She sat motionless in the passenger seat.

"What are we gonna do?" was all she could say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Raven let out a long deep breath she was holding in for so long. This was not a happy sigh. She was in the hospital, but she wasn't hurt. She didn't know how she felt. She looked out of her room through the window at Beastboy, who was petting someone's seeing-eye dog. She smiled._

_Her doctor asked, "Should I get him?"_

_Raven replied, "No, I'll go tell him."_

_She slid off the chair. Time was slowing down around her. Beastboy seemed miles away. She wanted the doctor to get him now. It was too late, she was already beside him. He was looking at her funny. He was saying something._

"_Raven? What are you staring at?" Beastboy waved a hand in her face. "Are you sure your okay?"_

_Raven shook her head. She smiled nervously. "I'm," she swallowed like she would vomit, "-pregnant." she said finally. She laughed a little than covered her mouth._

_The word echoed in Beastboy's head. Pregnant. Everything went quiet. Raven looked anxiously at him. Not knowing why, he took Raven's hand and pulled her along to the elevator. But they were on the bottom floor. He pushed the very topmost button._

"_Whoa." he ran his hand through his hair. "So you're pregnant."_

_Raven frowned, "You don't sound happy."_

"_Should I be." he seemed to be in a trance._

"_You're gonna be a daddy." she said and slipped her hands around him._

"_I am?" his voice trailed off, he was staring at the wall with wide eyes. He chuckled. "We're gonna have a baby."_

"_Yes, that's what it seems, right."_

_Beastboy smiled at her. "We're gonna have a baby." he echoed quietly. He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Raven took short deep breaths. Beastboy thought nothing of it until he realized she was crying. "Whoa, hey! What's wrong?"_

"_I've never done anything like this before."_

"_Neither have I, and don't you worry. I wont back out of this. I'm gonna stick with you and be as much a parent as you are."_

"_You don't have to rush things like that, I mean if this is just what you feel obligated to do then-"_

"_No, no, no, I want to go through this, unless you were saying that you wanted me to back off or something."_

"_Oh! No." she said. "No."_

"_Okay." he breathed a sigh of relief, not unlike the way Raven had when she got the news. "lets have this baby!"_

Raven's eyes fluttered open. The sky was a dark shade of pink, and the soft hum of rubber on concrete could be heard if you listened carefully. Two things she remembered flew through her mind. Slade popping out of the trunk, and Crystal's crying from somewhere inside the hotel. She quickly sat up and looked behind her. She sighed when she saw her baby back there.

"You're up." Beastboy whispered in acknowledgment. "I'd be quiet if I were you. About an hour ago a yawned loudly and she woke up."

"Okay." she whispered. She noticed that Beastboy had dark circles under his eyes. "What time is it?" she looked around for the clock.

"It's about six." Beastboy said, looking at his watch.

"Where are we?"

"About half an hour outside of Metropolis, by now."

"You want me to drive?"

"No, you get some sleep."

"No." Raven said defiantly. "You need some rest. Stop at the next fill-up station" Beastboy smiled and kissed her. Raven closed her eyes and simmered in the warmth of Beastboy's kiss. "Oh! The road!" Raven yelled. Beastboy had drifted almost off the road. He blushed. That made Raven blush. "Guess what I dreamed about."

"I don't know, what?"

"When we found out I was pregnant with Crystal." she smiled in the moment. "Of course, then we had no idea that this, "she held her hands up, "-would happen."

Beastboy laughed, "no one did."

**Reviews make me want to update more often. I'm just sayin. **

**Do the poll I made!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone. sorry its been a while, but i'm pushing forty stories(all incomplete).**

**thank you wolvmbm, G. Login, somewhere in time, linzerj, and hinata28h for you reviews! Way to be role models!**

Robin, for the first time in a long time, woke up not knowing what he would do that day.

One thing was for sure. He would have to explain last night to Starfire and Cyborg.

All he wanted to do was wake up back a few years. Those were the days.

"-Its like your Slade thing all over again, man." Cyborg was saying twenty minutes later in the living room.

"That was different." Robin said defensively.

"While i also agree with Cyborg, i do miss my friends, and i would be glad of their return." Starfire said sadly. She hag one hand on her shoulder and she stared at the bleak, grey floor.

"We all want Raven and BB back, but we can't just mess with their buisness." his faced turned soft, "Besides, they wouldn't come back after what we did to them."

While Robin knew this was true, he just couldn't give up trying to get them back.

And crime was at an all time low, he had to have something to fill his time and it wouldn't be watching TV all day. If he could just get the team back together, he could...

He could relocate them all to a new city that needed them more than Jump City did.

Robin sighed and Starfire put a slender hand on his shoulder, "I guess," he started, "I've just been trying so hard to bring them back, its hard to give up on something so important. I lost two of my best friends. Yeah it was my fault, but...but," he almost started crying again. God! What was making him break down like this! "-they just can't forgive me.

* * *

_When Raven and Beastboy came home from the hospital, the team was waiting nervously, in dramatic positions on the couch._

_"What news have you uncovered, friends?" Starfire asked, a grave look on her face. She flew to meet them as they came in, she put a hand on each of their arms._

_"You wanna tell them?" Beastboy asked raven excitedly, "It is your news."_

_"Its both of our news." Raven smiled. The other three looked puzzled._

_"What do you mean "both"?" Robin asked._

_"Well," Raven almost giggled, then she calmed herself down, "when a guy loves a girl very much, they have a baby. As is what happened in this case." Raven looked at her friends faces. Jaws hit the floor._

_Beastboy scratched his head and looked around the room aimlessly._

_Starfire was confused, "But where is your baby?" she didn't seem to have any problem with the fact that Raven and Beastboy had this baby._

_"They haven't had it yet." Robin chimed in, now out of shock. He walked up to the couple. Gave them looks of disgust and disappointment then walked through them, being sure to bump Beastboy pretty hard._

_Beastboy pulled on his earlobe nevously,"He's mad." he grunted out._

_Raven followed Robin, her face fringed with anger._

_Robin was halfway down the hall, and he sped up when he heard the door open and close._

_"Robin!" Raven called, in what could only be called a yell with her voice it was so quiet sometimes, "Robin stop!"_

_He stopped and turned abruptly, "What? What do want to tell me now!"_

_"What's wrong with you?" She asked, ready to slap him, which would be way out of character, and way out of line._

_"What's wrong with you!" Robin snapped back viciously._

_"Your acting like I killed a puppy or something!" She stared intensely at his eyes, through his mask._

_"How am I supposed to react? Huh? I wasn't prepared for this!" He snuffed, rolled, mad, and stormed in the direction he had been going._

_"Neither was I." Raven whispered as he went away._

_Robin stopped, looked back, but Raven was gone._

_

* * *

_Robin spent the whole morning thinking back to all the ties he had been mean to Raven and Beastboy. All the immature, offensive things he did-

He regretted it all. One time in particular he remembered...

* * *

_"Raven-! oof!" Beastboy stumbled in with a large cardboard box._

_Raven put the book down she had been reading. She had to lean over completely, her stomach was so big now. She was almost 8 months pregnant._

_"Raven!" Beastboy gasped as he finaly manged to carry the box all the way from the door to the couch. Robin, who was sitting at the other end of the couch, seemingly absorbed in the newspaper but really being angry at Raven, peered over the corner of the sports section._

_"What is it Beastboy?" Raven asked with a giggle. One side affect of her pregnancy was bizarre mood swings. It was like the conception of a child had given birth to new feelings in Raven's mind._

_"I got a ton of baby things! Little clothes and toys and stuff. Check it out!" He tore open the box and stared pulling things out. Shoes which he would put on his fingers and mimic walking in them. Toys which he would test out and explain. Cameras and albums which he would pretend to use then move on to the next thing. One after another, everything came out and Beastboy showed and described them all with enthusiasm. Raven just sat back and watched with a smile._

_Now Robin was folding up his paper and walking over to the baby things. He picked things up and inspected them. Beastboy stopped and looked at Robin in question._

_"Nice stuff." Robin said with little energy._

_"Uh Thank you." Beastboy said cautiously._

_"Where you guys keeping it?" Robin inquired with false curiosity._

_"I dunno." Beastboy answered, "My room i guess until the baby is born. Then it'll be in our room until it gets older."_

_"You sound like you've got things planned for a while then?" Robin said in return._

_Now Raven spoke, "Yeah we've been talking a lot about what we'll do now with a kid and all."_

_"Any of your plans include going into hiding? You know, going out of the hero business and settling down in some suburban stereotypical home?"_

_"Of course not!" Beastboy said, like it was some ridiculously absurd suggestion._

_"So your just gonna live here you whole lives, staying home with your kid, getting free whatever you want, eventually you'll stop fighting bad guys. You gonna mooch your way into the easy life?" Robin snarled._

_Neither Beastboy nor Raven could respond._

_Raven started crying._

_Beastboy knelt down to comfort her._

_"What is it?" he ask compassionately._

_"We're not planned at all!"_

___Beastboy gave Robin a look of disgust._

___That made Robin mad._

___"You two have stained the name of the titans! We're the city's role models and you guys went and had a baby at such a young age! _You've___ ruined _us___!" Robin huffed, nearly out of breath from yelling so loud._

___"Come on dude!" Beastboy pulled Raven off the couch and they left the room._

___

* * *

_

"That day." Robin subconsciously thought out loud, "If i hadn't made them upset, they wouldn't have left, at least not that day, and _the incident _would have never happened."

But what Robin didn't know the truth about that day. If only he knew what had happened in the hour gap between when pregnant Raven and Beastboy had left that day to the point when the team was called out for a murder an hour later, he would know the truth. The truth that would set Raven and Beastboy free.

* * *

**I hope i haven't made things too confusing. Next chapter i will reveal what _the incident _is and what happened in the hour before _the incident._**

**But i need some reviews now! I don't want to be a stickler on this like many others but its like at a store where they kick you out if you dont buy anything. If you don't review, whats the point of reading in the first place?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to u who reviewed last chapter. Way to go Goddess of Night Eternal faith and raven rockz for being the two who reviewed._**

THE INCIDENT:

After their little quarrel with Robin, Raven and Beastboy went out to Jump City to get something to eat and to calm off.

"I've gotta use the little boys room. Be right back" Beastboy said as soon as they had found a good restaurant.

Raven smiled and mentally laughed at Beastboy. The waiter came by and asked if she wanted anything. She said no, but the waiter stayed a bit longer. He stared at her so she looked away. When she turned back, the waiter was gone. But so was her purse!

She whirled around out of her seat to see the waiter leaving with her purse in his hand. He turned left and gave her a wink before dashing away. But raven was in too bad of a mood to just let him go. She ran out the door after the thief.

He had gone right but the street was empty. Then suddenly Raven heard panting in the alleyway. She squinted into the darkness. It was dark. Simple as that. But Raven could see well enough to see the man turn a corner between the buildings. She raced after, very close behind. The man was slowing. Raven though she would use her powers now while she had him in sight.

"Azerath Metri- Oh!" The man had stopped abruptly and turned around right past her, and he pushed down along the way. Enough was enough, and Raven had had enough. This was now personal. The man was climbing a fire escape and was almost too the roof of a five story building. Raven knew she had him cornered he had no place to go on the roof. She flew up to the top of the building at the same time the man did. He looked around nervously.

"Give me my purse." Raven commanded. He held it out like a robot. He started to back up, getting closer too the edge.

"What are you gonna do?" he mocked her.

"_You _are going to turn yourself in." she stabbed his chest with her finger. She hovered right in front of him. He looked behind himself and saw the edge within feet.

"Oh, you're going to be in much more trouble than I am." he snarled with a devilish grin. Then he made a leap backwards. Raven tried to grab him but it was too late now. He was plummeting down. He kept up his grin until he hit the ground with a slap.

People were crowding around and poking the man in a crumpled heap on the ground. Then one looked up and was pointing at Raven.

"Look! Up there! she pushed him off!" the crowd responded with yells of agreement. Raven was shocked, astonished!

"No No! he jumped!" she tried to say but her quiet voice would not be heard over of the screaming of the people, "No." she whispered and hid herself from them. she tripped over the other side where he had come up the fire escape and it took her a moment to realize she could fly. She saved herself, moments before hitting the ground. She ran to a garbage bin and threw up into it until she had emptied her insides into it. What had just happened?

* * *

Beastboy examined his face after going number one. He picked a little red dot off his face where he had accidentally cut himself shaving. Then he picked at his teeth a little and smiled at his reflection, satisfied. Just as he was leaving the men's room he heard something out the little window at the far end of the bathroom on the wall. He stepped back in and heard it again.

Raven.

She was in some sort of distress for she was crying out in pain or fear or something.

"I'm coming Rae!" he screamed before turning into a flying squirrel and floating out the window. He came out into a small street. He looked left and right and thought he heard her voice around the corner. But that street was deserted except for two men, and one had a gun pointed at the other.

"Hey guys stop it!" he called to the man with the gun. The man just pulled the rigger and the other man fell down. The shooter ran past beastboy throwing the gun into his arms along with the cloth he had been holding over it. Beastboy dropped the gun and ran to the injured guy.

"Get away!" the man cried.

"Wait I'm trying to help! I-"

Whats going on out here?" an annoyed women called. She stepped out a door then her eyes widened and she ran back in, "Sammy! Sammy i said! get down here! Bring your rifle!"

A large oldish man came out and pounced an beastboy.

"Whats going on?" he demanded angrily.

he bleeding man whimpered, " he shot me sir!"

"No!" Beastboy objected, but the man on top of him slammed his face into the ground and he blacked out. His last little mumbles were, "I didn't hurt him. I... couldn't..."

**Conclusion to the incident(s) coming next chapter!**


End file.
